slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Poffo
Josh Poffo '''is an Australian Pro-Wrestler and retired MMA Fighter who currently wrestles at VWE (Virtual Wrestling Entertainment) where he is a former VWE World Heavyweight Champion and Tag Team Champion twice (with Broly Blackheart (1) and Xander Lucas(1)), (Apocadelic Performance Wrestling) where he was a 1 time APW World Champion, UXW (Underground Xtreme Wrestling) where he held the Hardcore 187 Championship and ROW (Ring of Warriors) where he held the X-Hibition Championship. Poffo was formerly the promoter of PWA (Pro-Wrestling Australia), where he occasionally wrestled. VWE (Virtual Wrestling Entertainment) 2011-2013 Early VWE Career (2011-July 2012) Poffo Began Wrestling in VWE in mid-June of 2011. He lost 6 consectutive matches, including a loss to Loody Graves and multiple losses to Kevin Faust (then known as Kevin Costello), until picking up a win over Braden Karsin in a flag pole match. Since then he has defeated Kevin Costello multiple times, once by disqualification. In late 2011, he participated in the first ever male vs female handicap match. In early 2012, Poffo entered the VWE King Of The Arena tournament, losing to Bryce Ketterley in the first round. Poffo would face Ketterley again for the US championship in a three way match. Poffo battled with rookie 'The Iceman' Anothony Saber for the majority of the match before being rolled up by Ketterley. He was scheduled to face Bryce on the 5/4/12 episode of Edge for the US title, however, Bryce "took the day off" to 'recover' from last weeks match. Bryce was replaced by Derrick Cult who defeated Poffo. The next week, Josh called out Cult, who accepted and was defeated by Poffo. The following week, Poffo faced newcommer and fellow Australian Xander Lucas . The match ended in a no contest due to the interference of Cult and Jackson Doune. On the May 25 episode of Edge, Poffo and Lucas demanded that Benbe Kirax give then a match against Cult and Doune. Kirax agreed to give them their match the next week. The tag match was turned into a singles match between Poffo and Doune which Poffo lost. The next week saw Josh Poffo team with Marionetta The Trickster against Derrick Cult and Rubie Jules which was won by Marionetta and Josh. VWE Tag Team Champion, Injury and Return (July 2012-January 2013) At VWE Dead End, The Aussies won the VWE Tag Team Titles, making Josh Poffo the first Australian to win a VWE championship. The Aussies defended their titles two weeks later on VWE Edge against Ashe Curevo and Sean Roberts. Two weeks later, Xander and Josh would face each other to decide the Australian representitive in the VWE World Cup which saw Josh as the winner to move on to face Shinja on the August 31st Episode of Edge. Sickness and delayed flights caused Poffo to miss the August 31st and September 7 episodes of Edge. Poffo returned at a Houseshow the following week and was defeated for the 3rd time by Cody Houley. Josh was injured in this match and missed the next 6 weeks. He returned on the November 8 edition of Edge in a losing effort to TJ Tyler. During the match, Broly Blackheart, a rival of Tyler, interfered but recieved a superkick from TJ. TJ went on to win using the Dutch Spinner. The following week, The Aussies defeated challengers Anthony Sabre and Kevin Faust. On the 23rd of November, Poffo defeated 'The Menace' John Dennis via submission, debuting the Crocodile Clutch, a modified version of the Cobra Clutch. The next week, Josh was defeated by Bryce Ketterley in the Main Event of Edge. On the final Episode of Edge for 2012, Josh Poffo defeated Justin Struk with the Crocodile Clutch. Loss of the VWE Tag Team Titles (January 2013-April 2013) After Poffo was unable to attend the first episode of Edge for 2013, Xander Lucas faced Justin Struk and Kevin Faust in a handicap match and lost the titles after a six month reign as champions. Poffo returned for his first match at the return houseshow in a losing effort against Jackson Doune. On the 16th of January Edition of Primetime, Xander Lucas sent Josh Poffo out to the ring on his own, expecting that he would face the same situation he was faced with on Edge. However, Josh had VWE Hall Of Famer Benja Nirvana up his sleeve. Poffo and Nirvana however were not sucsessful in capturing the titles in part due to Nirvana's previous illness, from which he had not fully recovoured, hindering him as the match progressed and forcing him to leave the ring, with Poffo in pursuit, concered about his health. Josh did not make it back to the ring intime to stop Bad Intention (Derrick Cult and Jackson Doune) from winning the titles. Poffo went on the face Justin Struk in a Street Fight on the final houseshow before the Experience Rebranding. He wrestled this match under the Cactus Poffo persona. The following week, Poffo returned to Edge, defeating Broly Blackheart with the Top Rope Brainbuster. On the Febuary 15 episode of Edge, World Champion Bryce Ketterley issued an open challange for his title which was answered by Josh Poffo.Although Poffo got the win after delivering the Top Rope Brainbuster, Stu Warf reversed the decision, stating that the Board of Directors would not let Poffo get away with the use of the World Title in his win. Poffo had infact only kicked the title into Bryce's face after the champion attempted to use it on Poffo. Poffo then won the fan poll to enter the main event of VWE FrostByte, a Championship Scramble for the VWE World Heavyweight Championship, which also included Acheron Nightfire, Cody Houley, Derrick Cult and the champion Jackson Doune. Poffo was the second entrant, facing Derrick Cult. After entrances by Cody, Acheron and then the champion, Doune, Poffo would not win the championship which was retained by Doune. Two weeks later, Poffo would return to action in a losing effort against Broly Blackheart. Over the next week, Poffo would defeat Ashe Cuervo via DQ on Primetime and was set to face Bryce Lexenstar on VWE Experience, who was unable to reach the venue in time, so he instead faced and defeated El Tigre. King of The Arena Tournament (April 2013-May 17th 2013) Josh Poffo faced David Hawk Actor and advanced to the second round of the King of The Arena tournament on the April 24th Primetime. Poffo returned to Experience for a second week in a winning effort, teaming with Fury to take on Broly Blackheart and Briana Afterthought in mixed tag team action. The following week on Edge, Poffo faced World Champion Jackson Doune in a non-title match although he was unsucessful in winning the match. At King of The Arena on May 17th, Josh Poffo was defeated by Surik Onamochi in the Second Round of the tournament. '''The Foreign Union and Tag Team Champion (June 2013-September 2013) Poffo would defeat Broly Blackheart on the 28th of June to prove his worth as his tag team partner. Their first tag team match took place on the 10th of July episode of Primetime in a suprising loss to El Tigre and partner Ultimo Tigra Blanco. The Foreign Union won the VWE Tag Team Championships at BeachBrawl in the 4-team battle royal, with Poffo being the last man standing. This marks Poffo's second reign as VWE Tag Team Champion, his fourth title overall. Broly Blackheart would eventualy lose the tag titles and turn on Poffo, effectively disbanding the Foreign Union. 'Injury and Return (September 2013-January 2014)' Poffo was put out of action in late August 2013 and remain off of shows for the remainder of the year in VWE. Poffo made his return in early January, defeating Pope Sinister on Experience but later suffered loses to David Hawk-Actor and Tyler Corvas. Departure (Early 2014) In early 2014, after making several appearances on Experience and Primetime, Poffo abruptly left VWE, for unknown reasons. APW (April 2012-August 30 2012, March 2013, August 2013) In April 2012, Poffo joined Apodadelic Performance Wrestling as a referee. After the Old School Ignition 9-man battle royal was won by Damien Hex, Poffo attacked Hex with a piledriver. It was then announced that he had joined APW as a wrestler. The following week, Poffo defeated Broly Blackheart Jr. ''APW World Heavyweight Champion (May 26-August 11) On Saturday May the 26th, Poffo would face Damien Hex and Baldisar Mcginnis. Earlier in the day, Baldisar was involved in a near fatal accident and therefore vacated the title leaving Poffo to face Hex in a match which Poffo won to become the new champion. Poffo beat Kravyn Moore with the title on the line at APW Casino Royal on the 30th of June. Poffo lost the title to Maven Gothly on the August 11 episode of Ignition. He had reigned as champion for 77 days, the longest in APW history. Departure from APW In late August, Poffo became frustrated with APW and made the decision to leave the company on August 30, 2012. One Night Only Return Poffo returned to APW for a one night only appearance on the Ignition show on the 30th of March, defeating Octane. APW Old School On the 10th of August 2013, Poffo returned to APW for the Old School event, losing to Maven Gothly. UXW (Underground Xtreme Wrestling) (August 17-October 24 2013) On August 17 2012, Cactus Poffo, Brutally Beat Owner W.G Spaulding and then pinned him to become the Hardcore 187 Championship. On October 24, almost 2 months after the closure of UXW, Poffo was attacked by W.G Spaulding who pinned him and won the title. He had held it for over 60 days. Independent Circuit (Late 2013) Poffo actively wrestled for several independent promotions in late 2013. (PWA) Pro-Wrestling Australia (July 2013-August 2014) Poffo became the promoter of PWA (Pro-Wrestling Australia), which he opened in July 2013. Poffo wrestled on several of his promotion's shows and entered a short feud with several wrestlers who opposed him tyrannical regime. Poffo and his lackeys were defeated at PWA Starfest at the end of 2013. 'Invasion of SCUM and PWA Australian Heavyweight Champion (May 2014) In May of 2014, the group known as SCUM (consisting of Adam Von Samedi, Dannyboy Firehawk, Scott Hex, Bruce Robinson and formerly Luke Morris) invaded PWA. At the time, the PWA Australian Heavyweight Championship was vacant and a steel cage title match was scheduled for PWA Caged! in late May. Scott Hex and Adam Von Samedi entered the match along with Shawn Tyson, Lance Romance and Josh Poffo. The match went down to Poffo and Samedi, with Poffo hitting the Savage Elbow for the win, and the vacant Heavyweight championship. Poffo stated on a recent PWA LIVE! show that he was protecting the belt from the clutches of SCUM. After SCUM faded away, Poffo lost the championship to Maven Gothly. '''Closure (August 2014) After running for just over a hear, Poffo made the decision to close PWA, coinciding with his knee injury. Knee Injury On the 13 of September 2014, Josh Poffo announced that he had recently suffered a knee injury, possibly requiring surgery. After almost a full year of recovery, Poffo made plans to return to the ring. (GCW) Global Championship Wrestling (November 2015-Present) Upon returning to wrestling, Josh soon opened Global Championship Wrestling, a replacement for PWA. Still based out of Sydney, GCW has also traveled to the U.S. several times. GCW Commissioner GCW began it's 6 month weekly run in late January 2016, where Poffo featured as the Commissioner. Return to Wrestling and GCW Champion After a few months, Poffo passed on the Commissioner position to Lorie Catnap and began wrestling again. Poffo's first feud in GCW was with Bruno Mays, who defeated him in a Steel Cage match at GCW SuperBash to end the feud. At The Road to WrestleBrawl special event, Poffo defeated Jake Longley and Wild Thing in a Ladder Match to be crowned the first GCW Global Heavyweight Champion. Just over a month later, at GCW August Assault, Jake Longley defeated both Poffo and Wild Thing to capture the Championship. Best of Three Series with Jeroen Return to VWE (August 2016-Present) Return and Feud with Derrick Cult At the VWE Badlands: Revenge Supercard, Josh Poffo made his return to VWE as a surprise entrant in the Elimination Dome match. Although unsuccessful in the Dome, Poffo became a target for Derrick Cult the next week on Edge. After defeating Derrick, he was attacked by Cult. The following week, Poffo was again attacked by Cult, this time before his scheduled match with Braden Karsin. Poffo would attempt to exact some revenge on Derrick, when he stopped Cult from attacking old friend Benja Nirvana after their match. Outside of Wrestling Poffo owns a Rainbow Lorikeet and a Koala, both of which have been brought to ringside on occasion. ''Mixed Martial Arts In April 2014, Poffo made his MMA debut for Zero Tolerance MMA winning the vacant Lightweight Title and successfully defending it later that night. His current record is 2-0. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves''' *''Savage Elbow'' (Flying Elbow Drop), used as a tribute to Randy Savage. 2011-2014, 2016 *''Poffo Cutter (Standing Cutter) - 2016-Present *''Australian Aneurysm (Tope Rope Brainbuster) Febuary 2013-2014 *''Crocodile Clutch'' (Cobra Clutch)- November 2012-2014 *''Sleeperhold''-2011-November 2012 *'Signature Moves' *''Sydney Slam'' (Alabama Slam)- November 2012-2014 *''Spike Piledriver''-April 2012-2014 *''Atomic Drop'' (Often used to set up the Savage Elbow)-2011-2012(used rarely after late 2012) *''Twisting Neckbreaker''-November 2012-2014 (used rarely) *Big Boot (to a cornered opponent) followed by a basement dropkick-2012-2014 *''Arm Trap Neckbreaker''-2013-2014 Entrance Themes *'Waltzing Matilda' (VWE, PWA, UCW, APW) *'Land Down Under' (UXW, PWA, DSE, GCW) Influences Poffo is a long time wrestling fan and has been inspired by Bret Hart and Randy Savage amongst others, this is often shown by his in-ring style and ring gear, which has in the past been based off of Macho Man's classic attires from the 1980's and used the patriotic colours of Australia, Green and Gold. Championships and Accomplishments Professional Wrestling [[APW-Apocadelic Performance Wrestling|'Apocodelic Performance Wrestling']] APW World Championship 1x (May 26th-August 11th 2012 - 77 days) Global Championship Wrestling GCW Global Heavyweight Championship 1x Pro-Wrestling Australia ' ''PWA Australian Heavyweight Championship 1x (24/5/2014-7/7/2014) '''Virtual Wrestling Entertainment VWE World Heavyweight Championship ''1x ''VWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Xander Lucas (1) and Broly Blackheart (1). (July 9th 2012-January 4th 2013 - 30 weeks with Xander Lucas) (July 20th 2013-August 2013 with Broly Blackheart) WrestleCon WrestleCon World Championship ''1x (5th January-1st Febuary 2014) 'Ring of Warriors' ''ROW X-Hibition Championship 1x (August 23, 2013 - October 2013) Underground Xtreme Wrestling UXW Hardcore 187 Championship 1x (August 17-October 24 2012 - 60+ days). Mixed Martial Arts Zero Tolerance Lightweight Championship 1x (April 13 2014-present)